unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Among Thieves multiplayer cash events
Cash Events (commonly Double Cash Weekends or DCW) are popular events in which Naughty Dog varies the amount of cash received for a kill or obtained medal usually doubling, or in some cases quadrupling the cash a player receives. These events usually occur on holidays or special occasions, such as the year anniversary of the release of Uncharted 2, for example. Although there have been various occasions, the ones listed below are the most notable. Halloween Double Cash Weekend In 2009 and 2010, Naughty Dog created a Double Cash Weekend during the Halloween weekend. During this event, the Hero skin was changed to Skelzor and the Villain skin was changed to the Dead Explorer, rendering players incapable of changing to a different skin. The effect remained permanent until the weekend, and subsequently the event, ended. Thanksgiving Double Cash Weekend In 2009 and 2010, there was a Double Cash Weekend during the Thanksgiving weekend. During this event, the Hero skin was altered to Doughnut Drake and the Villain skin to Doughnut Lazarevic regardless of the fact that many players did not have these skins. This change rendered players incapable of changing to a different skin. The effect remained permanent until the weekend and the event ended. Christmas Double Cash Weekend In 2009 and 2010, there was a Double Cash Weekend during the Christmas weekend. During the event, the Hero skin was altered to Holiday Drake and the Villain skin to Holiday Flynn (both exclusive to the event). This rendered players incapable of changing to a different skin. The skin used during this event used Christmas hats to differentiate from the normal Drake and Flynn skins. The effect remained permanent until the weekend and the event ended. Siege Expansion Pack Double Cash Weekend In 2009, there was a Double Cash Weekend which Naughty Dog hosted as a reward for players having purchased the newly unveiled Siege Expansion Pack. Anniversary Quintuple Cash Event On the 16th of October 2010 Naughty Dog gave players the opportunity for the first time to receive quintuple (five times) the amount of cash for a kill or obtained medal and eliminated the cash cap. Upon partaking in the event, players received an exclusive Anniversary Drake skin for participating. After the event had ended, Naughty Dog analyzed the effect of the event further, and it resulted in: *A recorded figure of over 2.5 man years of game time in a period of just 24 hours. This total was calculated using the time per game rather than the time played by each player. *The 2.5 years occurred when a total 1,079,850 player games took place. *12,376,755 kills occurred during the Anniversary Event. This total excludes the kills from co-op games. *Everyone benefited from the 5x cash bonus and no cash cap, accumulating a collective $49 billion in-game cash. Hanukkah Subsequent Cash Event From December 1st to December 9th, 2010, Naughty Dog gave players the opportunity to level up extremely quickly with eight subsequent days of extra cash. The event started off with December 1st having 1x cash, 2nd having 2x, 3rd having 3x, and so on, up until the final day when there was an 8x multiplier. Christmas Quadruple Cash Event On the 22nd of December 2010 the Christmas Quadruple Cash Event occurred until the 3rd January. As well as this, a 'Best of' the Lab ran where the best game types from the Lab were incorporated into matches. Trivia *The Halloween Double Cash Weekend is often referred to as "Double Cash Halloweekend". *The 2010 Thanksgiving DCW and the Anniversary Quintuple Cash Event are the only two variants of the Double Cash Weekends to have the cash cap abominated, as the beginning of the 2010 Thanksgiving DCW marked the permanent extermination of the cash cap. *It is currently unknown whether Naughty Dog will continue with the Cash Events. *Many of the events used themed skins such as the Christmas Cash weekend, when the Drake and Flynn skins were updated with Christmas hats. This also occurred during the Halloween cash weekend when players played as skeletons (Skelzor) or The Dead Explorer. Category:Among Thieves Category:Among Thieves